The present invention relates to a liquid fuel rocket engine member having a load bearing wall structure comprising a plurality of cooling channels.
During operation, a rocket engine member wall structure like a nozzle or a combustion chamber is subjected to very high stresses, for example in the form of a very high temperature on its inside (on the order of magnitude of 980xc2x0 F.) and a very low temperature on its outside (on the order of magnitude of xe2x88x92370xc2x0 F.). As a result of this high thermal load, stringent requirements are placed upon the choice of material, design and manufacture of the wall structure. At a minimum the need for effective cooling of the wall structure must be considered.
Its a problem to construct cooled wall structure that are capable of containing and accelerating the hot exhaust gas, and also be reliable through a large number of operational cycles. Known designs do not have a sufficiently long service life required to withstand a large number of operational cycles. These known systems generate large thermal stresses, including large pressure drops, or present difficulties when needing repair.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rocket engine member with a reduced heat load on the load bearing wall structure.
The objective is exemplarily achieved by the member having a material of higher thermal conductivity than the load bearing wall structure applied thereto.
As a result of the invention, a rocket engine member may be manufactured which presents high pressure capacity and a long cyclic life, as well as advantageous area ratio.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention can be derived from the following disclosure.